


Leave for a While

by Sapphire_Zero



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Zero/pseuds/Sapphire_Zero





	Leave for a While

早已过了下班时间很久，Everett坐在他的办公室里，偌大的房间里只有他一个人，但他仍然继续处理着那些堆积如山的文件。Stephen“出差”的时候他都会加班到很晚，以此逃避难以入睡的痛苦，在习惯了在有Stephen的气味的怀抱里沉睡后，孤独变得愈加难以忍受。

他走向停车场，一边从口袋里摸出钥匙，他不爱好娱乐，也不能饮酒，对于他而言，周六晚上跟其他时段没什么差别。

正当他琢磨着怎样打发掉这个无聊的夜晚时，Stephen的传送门突然就从他面前打开，四周的景色瞬间变换，之后没等Everett反应过来他就撞进了那个熟悉的怀抱，带着旧书本和松木气息，以及浓厚得令人窒息的战场的味道。

等到Everett抬起头来时，已经站在了Stephen那间公寓的客厅里了。Stephen还穿着一身法师装束，这会已经破烂不堪，粘上了灰尘和污渍，所幸他并没有受伤，只是需要好好洗个澡。

Everett解下那块鲜红的斗篷，有时它会调皮地缠住他的手，不过今天显然它心情不错，顺从地贴着他的肩膀，像只温顺的猫蹲在主人肩头一般，跟着他走到衣帽间在Everett把它挂好之后还搔了搔他的脸颊。

待他回到客厅时，炙热的吻便迫不及待地落了下来，就像在沙漠中步行了多日的旅客突然发现了一处绿洲。Stephen的嘴唇干燥，焦渴地啃噬着，Everett顺从地张开嘴，将舌尖与他缠绕在一起搅和着，粘腻而热情，急切地抚摸他的胸口，直到感觉Stephen开始松他的领带，手指在领口摩挲着准备朝纽扣进发时，才猛然想起一件重要的事。

“……Stephen……你得先……洗个澡……”他好不容易才从那个漫长的吻中抽开。

“可我忍不住了。”

“那至少把衣服全脱了，我可不想光着身体被你的衣服弄得浑身怪味。”

“你帮我脱掉。”

Everett叹了口气，开始帮Stephen脱掉那些脏兮兮的衣服，在这种节骨眼的问题上他总是辩不过Stephen，天知道他面对那些议员时的聪明劲上哪去了。

传统式样的法师服有些难解开，Everett曾经建议Stephen穿着轻便运动装去拯救地球，既吸汗透气又方便活动，但Stephen拒绝了一昧的实用主义至上，坚持认为魔法师就要有魔法师的派头。

先是腰带 然后是上衣，接着是裤子，Everett好不容易脱掉了大部分衣物，只剩下内裤，眼看胜利在望时，一直安安静静任他摆布的Stephen突然欺身向前，一把抓住Everett的两只手按在头顶，接着把他压在沙发上，猛地扯开了衬衣的前襟，缝线断裂，好几颗纽扣崩了出去。

“嘿！Stephen！说好的全部脱掉！你又破坏了协定！”Everett听着纽扣在不远处落地的清脆声音，有些恼怒，这已经是第二件了，虽然一件衬衫不怎么值钱，但他讨厌意外状况。

“协定就是用来破坏的。”Stephen一把将衬衣扒开，开始用嘴唇巡视着他的领地，他几天没刮胡子了，刺痒的感觉让Everett的皮肤起了一些细密的鸡皮疙瘩。他衬衣袖口的扣子没解开，衣物还半挂在肩头，头发都在挣扎中变得有些凌乱，散乱的发丝支棱着。为政府机关工作的Everett，衣冠楚楚，头发梳得一丝不苟，但眼前这般衣冠不整的模样更加令人遐想。

偌大的房间里只开了一盏落地灯，昏暗的灯光映照着Everett赤裸的胸口，典型的室内工作者，缺少日照和运动，呈现不太健康的苍白，肌肉线条隐不可见，乳头呈柔嫩的粉色，Stephen偏爱这种柔软而清晰的感觉，就像他对Everett的第一印象。

经过一周的休养生息，皮肤上的红色痕迹已经完全消退了，Stephen需要重新在这片领地打下印记，不过他很乐于多花这些精力。

在平常的时候，Everett的身上总带着消不掉的吻痕，今天在肩膀上留几个，明天颈窝里添上几个，后天是耳朵后面，还有大量痕迹隐藏在那扣得紧紧的衬衣之下，小腹以及大腿内侧。

不过带着这种痕迹的并不只Everett一人，Stephen身上也带着不少——以前还曾有过牙印，那时他们还处于磨合期，有时他没准备充分就长驱直入，或在抽插时不注意弄疼了Everett。

他们互相吮吸着对方的皮肤，以解除对对方气味的急切需求。Everett一只手摸索着解开自己的皮带，急迫而慌乱，他一向在这种时候率先沉不住气，就像水洼里快要干死的鱼一样。

Stephen伸出手来帮他扯掉裤子和内裤，一路褪到膝盖附近，伸手覆上他半勃的阴茎，轻轻地挤捏了两下，听着Everett的呼吸逐渐变成急喘——他的声线在男性中偏高，这也意味着此刻他在Stephen耳边发出的声音现在是致命的某种咒语，能令他神魂颠倒丧失一切理智。

Stephen的下腹开始积累着压力，他倾身翻出矮桌抽屉里的润滑剂瓶子，抬高Everett的双腿，扯掉挂在他膝盖上的裤子扔到地毯上，接着坐到他两腿之间的狭小空间，将他一条腿搭在沙发的靠背上，另一条腿则折叠着按在胸口上，迫使他大张着双腿面对着自己，这个姿势之下他的阴茎底部和穴口在Stephen的眼前一览无余，每当这个时候Everett的脸都会涨得通红——即使没有酒精的作用，也会因为私密空间四敞大开而感到羞愧难当。

Stephen打开盖子，倒了大量润滑剂在股沟之间，手指缓慢地涂抹着，双腿大张的姿势下，皮肤对微小的刺激都极为敏感，他用食指抚弄着囊袋下方那一块脆弱的皮肤，拇指按在颤抖的穴口上逐渐向内推，感受着在性欲之下肌肉激烈缩张着亲吻着他的指尖。

涂抹润滑剂的好处在于大大地提高了舒适度，而且不容易弄疼Everett，即使不做任何准备直接进入。

不过今天显然不用这么着急。

Stephen并没有长驱直入，而是又返回了他们一早中止的地方，嘴唇。他张开嘴，任Everett的舌头滑进他口中。他喜欢吸吮Everett的嘴唇，让那两片唇瓣变得肿胀而发红。而有时Everett也会在接吻中占主动地位——他的学习速度惊人，毕竟在遇到Stephen之前他并没有什么称得上亲密的关系。

他享受来自Everett的热情，虽然他常常不知道该怎样表达自己的渴望，也没有任何调情的技巧，只是胡乱用舌头舔着口腔内壁，或者缠绕着对方的舌头，不过这些对于Stephen来说已经足够挑逗了。

直到Everett嘴角流下一丝唾液，他才放开他的嘴唇，转而吸吮着他左边的乳头，感受着原本细小扁平的乳头在他舌下逐渐充血勃起，待他的嘴唇离开时，原本粉色的乳头已肿起而且变得红艳艳的，Stephen没有停止对这些周围神经丛的反复刺激，他换到另一边，用牙尖轻轻碾压着柔软的凸起，听着Everett的声音逐渐变成断断续续的呜咽，不过现在他还不用太过着急。

他的两根手指混着润滑剂慢慢沿着股缝深入，经过长达一周的休息，穴口重新变得紧致，让这个过程变得有些困难，所以更需要耐心。Everett喘息着，他开始有些出汗，体温逐渐升高，这个过程总是让他紧张而难耐。

待通过最外面的阻碍之后，Stephen的手指顺畅地深入，直到指甲接触到那个柔软的一点，重重地按下。身下人顿时惊跳地颤抖了一下，随着手指的撩拨，他的阴茎跳动着，逐渐充血，双腿更加用力地向两边分开，腰部无意识地抽搐着。

两根手指顺利地出入后，Stephen恶作剧地加入了第三根手指，在他体内用力撑开直到极限，听见Everett倒抽了一口凉气后声音逐渐陷入啜泣。

他的阴茎也等不了多久了，早已在内裤中硬得有些疼痛，他抽出那三根手指，脱掉湿掉的内裤，解放自己压抑已久的阴茎，他的尺寸远大于Everett的，头部饱满而挺翘，前端已经渗出液体。有时Everett也不知道自己的身体每次是如何容纳这个大家伙的。

他用手扶着阴茎抵在充分扩张的穴口上，稍一用力头部便进入其中，在润滑剂的作用下轻易进入了大半，内壁火热而紧致，头部擦到那个敏感的一点时，Everett发出了一声难耐的尖喘，逐渐变成了混杂着呻吟的喘息。他浑身被汗水湿透，身体发烫，布满了新鲜的吻痕，半挂在肩上的衬衫被揉得皱皱巴巴，乳头发红而肿胀，一条腿还搭在沙发靠背上，阴茎完全勃起搭在小腹上，耻毛被渗出的前列腺液弄得湿乎乎的，四敞大开的后庭沾满了润滑剂和粘液，小小的穴口还在拼命缩张，被侵犯着、被扩张到极限，那根火热的硬物还在向深处挺进，这副光景，配合着昏暗的灯光，Stephen感觉自己简直就要当场射进去了。

阴茎完全进入这个紧致而湿润的洞穴，随即缓慢地退出，开始与内壁的摩擦，又大又硬的阴茎与内壁之间完全没有间隙，阴茎退出的动作会翻出一点粉色的粘膜组织，肉体摩擦发出的水流声淫靡而下流。最初的胀痛逐渐褪去，快感一波一波袭来，Everett完全控制不住自己的呻吟，羞愧的捂住发烫的脸颊，但Stephen抓住他的手腕固定在脑袋边上，强迫他看着自己，瞳孔在情欲与昏暗灯光下扩张至极限，沸水一般的汗液一滴一滴地掉到Everett光裸的胸口上，仿佛能将他烫伤。

呻吟声逐渐拔高，Everett知道自己马上就要高潮了，在这之前的每一秒都显得极其难耐，性欲冲击着血管，全身每一个细胞仿佛都在叫嚣着突破重围。阴茎整个抽出到只剩头部浅浅埋在穴口，这时Stephen却突然用手按住了Everett的阴茎根部，那里是输精管的所在地，如果那里被按住就算Everett憋得爆炸也射不出来。

接着他感觉自己跨在沙发靠背上的那条腿被放了下来，Stephen空闲的那一只手托住他的腰部，指引着Everett慢慢坐起身来，两条腿夹着他的腰，阴茎还浅浅插在穴口里面，他这会有些迷迷糊糊，就这样沿着生理契合的曲线硬生生地坐了下去。

这样羞耻的姿势Everett之前还从没尝试过，不得不说他跟Stephen完美的体型差帮了大忙，在这个姿势下内壁收缩，穴口更紧了，还无法完全容纳Stephen巨大的尺寸。他反复地深呼吸，汗出得更厉害了，直到身体逐渐适应并扩张开来，他才试着分开大腿，稍稍移动臀部。他的阴茎硬得不行，但Stephen的手还按在那，让他死活射不出来。

这种刺激比起让Stephen直接来干他来得更加强烈，也更难掌握。不过在最初的疼痛感消退之后，他很快便找到了自己的那个点，他打开双腿，稍稍抬起让穴口肌肉充分舒张，接着晃动着胯部，缓慢地上下移动着，让阴茎的头部反复地碾压着那一点，这个角度可以完整地看见整个后庭，Stephen伸出手指，用力顶按着会阴部那块脆弱的皮肤，如同过电一般，听见Everett从喉咙深处发出一声抑制不住的尖声呻吟，内壁一阵痉挛般的收缩，他已经达到高潮了。

快感如同潮水一般将他淹没，逐渐抵达最高点，疼痛与不适已经消失，在一阵阵无法抗拒的欢愉中，Everett移动的幅度不由自主地逐渐加大，甚至热情地整个抬起臀部再次压到根部，臀瓣挤压着对方的囊袋，阴茎毫无阻力地抵达深处，内壁激烈缩张着吮吸着体内这根硬物，强烈的快意伴随着令人窒息的压迫感洗刷着两人。

“哈…嗯…嗯…Stephen，我…哈…啊……已经…啊……啊…啊…嗯…求你…哈…啊！…放开…嗯…啊…啊…那里…啊……”高潮中带有一点鼻音的呻吟夹杂着愉悦，逐渐变成刻意压抑的尖叫，求饶的话语在一次次深至根部的顶弄下破碎不堪，甜腻得令人无法拒绝，绵延不绝的高潮从身体深处一波一波袭来，仿佛不知疲倦。

Stephen最终放开了他的阴茎根部，Everett几乎立马就射出来了，喷在Stephen腹部和胸口上，更激烈的一波快感袭来，他仰起脖子忘情地拔高声音呻吟着，内壁拼命挤压着体内火热的异物，最终让Stephen也克制不住到达了高潮，抓住他的臀瓣猛地分开后向下压，阴茎一下子顶到了前所未有的深处，直接射进了他的身体。

高潮过后，Everett向前瘫软在Stephen怀里，他还在剧烈地喘着，头发已经湿透，甚至连还半插在身体里的那根阴茎都没力气计较了。想到这里Stephen突然感到有些愧疚，他将缩小了一圈的阴茎从红肿的后穴里滑了出来，隔了好几天没做，这回他射了挺多，有一部分精液甚至都从半开的穴口流出来。

他低下头无声地吻着Everett完全湿透的发丝，抚摩着他的背部，Everett抬起头，他的目光安适而坦荡，带着无尽的温存，之后倾身轻轻地啄着Stephen的嘴角以示爱意。

待他们都的呼吸都平稳下来之后，Stephen才抱起Everett，脱掉他挂在肩上的那件早已湿透的衬衣，让他把脑袋靠在他肩膀上，双手托住他的臀部，Everett的双腿环着Stephen的腰，就像树袋熊抱着树干一样，走进了浴室。

Stephen打开淋浴，温水从莲蓬头中撒出，落在两人身上，Everett靠在Stephen胸前，这会仍然有些无力，他像个牵线木偶一般，任凭Stephen摆布，他很喜欢Stephen家里的沐浴液，有时在梦里也会闻见这样的味道。

洗干净了头发和身体后，Everett被放回了装满温水浴缸暂时呆着，洗涤步骤还没有完全结束，还有重要部位需要检查和清理。他懒散地靠在浴缸边缘看着Stephen用力搓着自己的沾满泡沫的头发，他的身体在战场的磨砺之下，带着大大小小的伤疤，肌肉强壮而线条分明，让Everett简直挪不开眼。

Stephen冲掉头上和身上的泡沫，走到洗手台前仔细地修剪了自己的胡子。之后他才从柜子里取出了一包新的棉签，走进浴缸，单人浴缸有些狭窄，水从浴缸边缘漫了出来。Everett爬到了Stephen身上躺下，头枕着他的颈窝，额头蹭着刚刚修剪整齐的胡须，在热水的浸泡下舒服得直打瞌睡，都快忘记了重要的事情。

Stephen抄着Everett的胳膊把他从水里拉出来，让他趴在浴缸的边缘，拉高臀部对着自己，打开那包棉签的封口，此刻的他就像站在手术台边一样专注。穴口因为刚才过于激烈的动作这会已经合不拢了，边缘有些红肿，沾满了白浊的体液。鉴于刚才的姿势之前从未使用过，这时的检查是必须进行的，Stephen尽可能小心翼翼地用棉签扩开后穴，仔细地检查了内壁的情况——没有出血，也不需要涂药，看来他们的合作还算是令人满意。

他换了两支棉签，开始清理起残存在肠道深处的那些精液，有时Stephen会觉得射在他身体里十分抱歉，不过Everett似乎是觉得无所谓，反正这会儿他的脑容量也不太够用。

Everett趴在浴缸边缘，仍然沉浸在睡意与热水中，突然感到有一根棉签擦碰到了他的前列腺，过电一般的快感袭来，猛地击破了他的睡意，他闷哼了一声。一般来说射过一次之后便不会那么敏感了，但这一次恐怕是因为隔了很久没做，生疏之下欲望来得更加猛烈，他感觉自己的阴茎在这几下撩拨之后就重新变得性致勃勃了。

突然，棉签抽了出来，换成了两根手指，Stephen一定注意到了自己的变化，这会正恶作剧似的戳弄着他的前列腺，手指搅动着精液进出顺畅，穴口开始不自觉地缩张起来，就像在邀请他插进去。Everett感觉自己要是张开嘴一准会从里面冒出烟来。

手指搅弄了一会后离开，接着他感觉到了Stephen火热的阴茎头部正抵在他半开的穴口之上用力摩擦着，耳边是他低沉的喘息，他也硬了起来。

“Kenny……”他听见对方低沉地呼唤着自己，“你感觉怎么样？”。

同居两个多月，尽管他们的工作生活在大多数时候没有多少交集，在生理习惯这一点上倒是意外地非常有默契。

已经干过一次的穴口红肿而松弛，非常轻松地便能将阴茎整个滑进去，依旧令人窒息的尺寸，火热而坚硬，滑腻的内壁敏感得连血管的形状都能清晰地透过粘膜感觉出来，Stephen的大手握着Everett的腰部，阴茎狠狠地蹂躏着柔软的腺体，在精液的润滑下全数进入又猛地拔出，动作幅度比刚才激烈得多。

后入的姿势更容易刺激到前列腺，刚刚褪去不久的高潮在更强烈的刺激下卷土重来，肉体撞击发出的声音，配合着两人交合时的喘息回荡在浴室里，刺激着情欲的喷涌。Everett跪趴在浴缸边缘，尽可能地压低腰部，抬高臀部，迎合着Stephen的抽插，臀瓣被用力掰开，整个后庭都被干得通红，被充分扩开的穴口剧烈缩张着，沾满了溢出的精液，阴茎深深没至根部后又猛地拔出，粉色的嫩肉都被翻了出来，在快感之下完全感受不到疼痛，Everett用力张开大腿，毫无保留地完全接纳着Stephen的全部，他的阴茎随着每一下动作晃动着，在更强烈的刺激下甚至顾不上手指的抚慰。

“哈……嗯……停下……嗯…嗯…啊…Stephen…太深了……哈…啊啊…啊啊…”干得太深了，他喉咙里传出抑制不住的痛苦而愉悦的尖叫声，高潮一旦开始仿佛便不会结束，他终于达到了巅峰，射进了热水里，在剧烈的呼吸中，感觉眼前都出现了黑白的条纹。

Stephen在他高潮的猛烈挤压中继续抽插着，持久力令人惊叹，强烈的快感仿佛能透过结合的部位传递，他几乎动用了最后一点理智才在射出的前一秒从Everett体内拔出来，射到了他的股缝之间和大腿内侧，很快融化在热水中。他趴在Everett背上，搂住他因疼痛和无力而颤抖不已的肩膀，不住地亲吻着，抚慰着他因欲望带来的痛苦，迟到的理智在这种时刻简直毫无用武之地。

他重新换了一缸热水，重新帮他清理了穴口，还涂上了消肿的药膏。他用一块浴巾把Everett整个裹住，擦干了他的头发和身体，然后才是自己的。Everett的金发乱蓬蓬地支棱着，脸颊还残存着一丝潮红，直到这会高潮才彻底褪去。

Stephen把他抱回了床上，拿了一件自己的条纹睡衣给他披着，自己也套上了睡衣睡裤，因为太长太宽松，Everett没法穿他那条配套的睡裤，只好跟平时一样光着腿睡觉。

折腾了两回，已经过了半夜，窗外星星点点的灯光从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，纽约这样繁华的都会从不在夜晚安眠。Everett把脑袋埋进Stephen的枕头里磨蹭着，穴口仍残存着火辣辣的感觉，但睡意已经快要将它掩盖了。

Stephen正靠在床头借着台灯的微光翻阅最新一期的柳叶刀杂志，即使不再从事神经外科的工作，他仍十分关注最新医学进展。

“Stephen，我这周已经收到了6份来自不同国家外交部的抗议了，他们要我修改协议，禁止你使用空间移动。”Everett的声音略带一点鼻音，软绵绵地向Stephen抱怨着。

“如果不是我他们整个城市都会掉进低维空间，还在乎那几栋房子。”他哼了一声，合上了杂志，关掉了台灯。

“我知道……但人们只会看见你破坏了建筑和街道，Stephen，他们跟我可不一样，他们……”Everett有一搭没一搭地跟Stephen说着，根本没考虑是否能正确传达本意，他太困了，这几天都没睡好。

“你明天有工作吗？”Stephen一边钻进被窝一边问道，“不如陪我去一场演奏会？”

“我还得去给你处理那些麻烦事……”Everett搂住了Stephen的脖子。

不过当Stephen的嘴唇在黑暗中堵住了他的嘴时，房间重新回归寂静。


End file.
